The present invention relates generally to architectural panels and, more particularly, to an apparatus for forming radius panels and cooperating battens.
Architectural panels in various configurations are well known in the prior art. A common example is the standing seam panel which is, essentially, an elongated rectangular panel having upstanding legs along the sides—the legs forming the seam between adjacent panels. In a typical standing seam roof structure, a batten is employed over the legs of adjacent panels to seal the seam between the panels. Because of the extension of the legs, this seam is “standing.” That is, the seam is positioned vertically from the plane of the roof itself.
Because of its planar nature, typical standing seam (and similar architectural panels) are easily fabricated and transported. Indeed, in some instances the simplicity of the bends allows their fabrication in the field. More complex (i.e., arched or radius panels, for example) pose one of two problems. Because of their complexity relative to flat panels, arched or radius panels are difficult to form in the field. On the other hand, a radius panel that is fabricated at a manufacturing location poses difficulties in shipment. Their curvature causes a small number of panels to occupy a large amount of space which may result in the use of multiple trucks for a relatively light load.